<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Lilies by Liza_Taylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775178">Fire Lilies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor'>Liza_Taylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernadetta is sad to see the flowers she worked so hard to grow have been dug up. Sylvain tries to cheer her up.  </p><p>Prompt: Flowers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain walked up to the greenhouse and heard a loud scream. Recognizing the voice immediately, he rushed in, the door of the greenhouse flying on its hinges. “Bernie! What’s wrong!”</p><p>                It was easy to spot her, her messy purple hair a sharp contrast to all the greens in the greenhouse. She was kneeling on the ground, seemingly staring at something. Thankfully from his quick assessment, she was not injured, no gushing blood anywhere. He didn’t see anything that could have explained her scream though.</p><p>                “Hey Bernie-” His eyes widen as she turned to him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “What’s wrong!” He rushed to her and kneeled. “Did something happen?” He put an arm around her and looked around but it looked like she was alone in the greenhouse. Unless Hubert was hiding in the shadows waiting for a chance to leave. Bernie had admitted to him that Hubert did make her nervous with that piercing stare.</p><p>                She rubbed her eyes. “S…sorry, I’m okay.”</p><p>                “You are obviously not.” He rubbed her arm. “Come on, what happened?”</p><p>                Bernie glanced forward and Sylvain followed her line of sight and saw that some dirt was kicked up.</p><p>                “I planted some fire lilies, it’s a plant I used to grow in my room back home. I brought a few seeds with me when I came to Garreg Mach. The weather here is much colder though so I planted the seeds in the greenhouse since my room is too cold for them to grow properly but an animal got in and dug the seeds out. They were just starting to sprout too.”</p><p>                It hurt Sylvain’s heart to see Bernie look so dejected. “Can you get more seeds?”</p><p>                She shook her head. “The seeds are very hard to come by. I mean if I visited home, I could cultivate some from my plants although I think we’re out of season now….”  She rubbed her eyes. “Sorry for scaring you Sylvain.”</p><p>                “It’s alright, I’m just glad to know you weren’t physically hurt. Are you sure you are going to be okay?”</p><p>                “Yeah, I’ll be fine, it’s just disappointing, the flowers looked really nice-almost the same color as your hair Sylvain. Maybe I can show you next year then.” </p><p>                “Maybe…” Sylvain looked at the plot of dirt thoughtfully.</p><p>***</p><p>                Bernie wasn’t kidding about how rare fire lily seeds were. Sylvain walked out of the third store, no seeds in hand. He sighed, wasn’t the third time supposed to be the charm? He had hoped to buy her some seeds to make up for what happened but it looked like that plan wasn’t going to happen. Darn it, he wanted to see the cute smile that lit up her face whenever he gave her a thoughtful present!</p><p>                Were there any other shops in town that sold seeds? He really wish he knew but this was way out of his usual shopping that he wasn’t sure. As he wandered the street, looking for another possible store, he spotted Dedue and Dimitri coming out of a weapon shop. Of course, why didn’t Sylvain think of that first!</p><p>                “Wait up!” Sylvian hurried over to them and then grabbed Dedue’s arm. “You don’t mind if I borrow Dedue for a bit your Highness?”</p><p>                “Of course not?” Dimitri replied, obviously slightly confused to where this was coming from.</p><p>                “Great, thanks!” Sylvain looked to Dedue, knowing that he would probably not go far from Dimitri without a good reason why. “Do you happen to know what fire lilies are?”</p><p>                “Yes of course, it’s a flower that grows in the Adrestian Empire.”</p><p>                “Great, do you happen to know if anyone in town sells the seeds?”</p><p>                Based on how Dedue seemed taken aback by Sylvain’s question, either the seeds were rare to find or Sylvain’s question was out of character for him. Probably both.</p><p>                “Bernie was growing some in the greenhouse but it got eaten by an animal so I was hoping to get her more.”</p><p>                “Ah, I was wondering what was missing, that’s unfortunate, I was really hoping to see them at full bloom, apparently the color is exquisite.”  He crossed his arms and seemed to be deep in thought. “I do not think any shop would be selling the seeds.”</p><p>                “How come?” asked Dimitri. “Garreg Mach is a mix of all of the territories.”</p><p>                “Well, it’s a rare flower that can only grow under the right conditions and the seeds can be only harvested from the flowers at a certain time. Usually families that grow them are very protective of their seeds. I assume Bernadetta has to have one already to even have seeds from it.”</p><p>                “She does but it’s back home.” Sylvain sighed, dang it, he really wanted to surprise her with flower seeds.</p><p>                “Wait, I have an idea. Your Highness, do you mind if we take a detour?”</p><p>                “Of course not Dedue, what do you have in mind?”</p><p>                Sylvain followed Dedue down a few alleyways and to what appeared to be a small oddity shop. Trinkets of varying shapes and sizes took up the window space.</p><p>                “I’ll wait out here,” Dimitri said quickly as Dedue opened the door.</p><p>                Sylvain couldn’t blame him, the inside of the shop had cramped shelves. There was a high risk of Dimitri knocking something over with his strength. Dedue, despite his large size seemed to have an easy time navigating it and before long, he reached the glass case and pointed out an item to Sylvain. “It is not the same but will it do?”</p><p>                Sylvain looked at it and nodded. “I think it will.”</p><p>***</p><p>                “Bernie, wait up!” Sylvain hurried over to her before she could disappear into the confines of her room.</p><p>                “Oh hi, Sylvain.” Her eyes widen. “Did we have an evening class with the Professor today?”</p><p>                “No, no, nothing like that,” he said quickly. “How are you feeling today?”</p><p>                “Fine,” she replied softly. Despite her words, Sylvain could see how her eyes were tinged with sadness. It had been less than twenty-four hours since she lost the fire lily seeds after all.</p><p>                Sylvain became hyper-aware of the item he was holding behind his back. Hopefully it would be enough to cheer her up. What if it wasn’t though? He hated how he was always unsure with Bernie. Any other girl, and he didn’t care enough if they liked his present, it was just a way to get them in bed with him.</p><p>                “What’s wrong?” She tilted her head slightly as she looked up with him with those pretty gray eyes.</p><p>                Okay, this was not the time to get distracted. “I got you something Bernie,” he said in a bright cheerful voice, pulling his hand forward to show her the item.</p><p>                Her eyes widen in surprise and then turned to confusion as she took the book from him. “Fifty ways to hunt with hounds?”</p><p>                “It’s inside the book,” he said quickly. Damn, maybe he should have gotten a new book to go with it.</p><p>                “Inside…” She carefully opened the book and turned a few pages and then stopped and gasped. A pressed, well preserved fire lily looked up at her.</p><p>                Sylvain rested his hand on the back of his neck. “I was trying to find more seeds for you but no place in town had them but Dedue knew of a shop that sold them preserved like this. I know it isn’t the same but…”</p><p>                “It’s perfect Sylvain.” She closed the book and held it tight against her chest and gave him a bright smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>                A blush rose up his face and he had to look away. “No problem at all,” he said quickly. “Uh, the flower is such a pretty red when pressed, I assume the real one is probably even more vibrant.”</p><p>                “It is.” She looked down at the book and then up at him. “M…Maybe I can show you the ones I’ve grown someday.”</p><p>                “That would be great,” he said quickly. “I would love to see them.”</p><p>                The wind blew slightly, ruffling their hair. Bernie shivered, she was not good with the cold. “I…I better get inside to put this somewhere safe.”</p><p>                “Right, yeah, you do that. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Sylvain walked away and turned the corner before he finally let the wide grin cross his face and he bounced up and down excitedly for a moment. Yes! She did like it after all. Thank Seiros! Her smile was so cute too! Why did Bernie have to be so adorable?</p><p>                He took a deep breath and stood up straight. Right, now that he had a moment to take it in, time to go back to being his usual playboy self. He didn’t know when but he hoped sometime soon he could see these fire lilies in person.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>